


Lying on the Cold Hard Ground

by persephone_garnata



Series: Four Drabbles [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Steve can't sleep, neither can Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_garnata/pseuds/persephone_garnata
Summary: Sometimes, a soft bed only makes it harder to sleep





	

‘It’s the bed, isn’t it? It’s too soft. You’ve gotten used to lying on the cold hard ground.’

‘Yeah,’ said Steve. ‘Even this carpet is too thick.’ He picked at the deep pile with his fingers, as if he could thin it out.

‘I know how that goes,’ said Sam. He lay down on his back next to Steve, on the floor of their anonymous hotel room.

‘It’s so hot in here,’ said Steve. ‘I guess I’m used to the cold.’

‘If you want, we can open the window.’

‘Won’t you get cold?’

‘Not if you hold me close enough.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments welcome!  
> Last in a series of drabbles written to celebrate reaching 400 tumblr followers.


End file.
